Severus Snape, Paterfamilias
by Emilie D
Summary: Several people asked what happens to Severus and Zelda after the end of Beguine. Here they meddle a bit in the lives of Severus's former students. If you don't know who Zelda is or don't care, spare yourselves or read, What Now, Severus? first.
1. Ginny's Dilemma

Ginny's Dilemma

"Sit down," said Zelda Snape, looking with concern at the young woman who'd entered her house so precipitately.

Ginny Weasley sat calmly down in an armchair as if she hadn't just charged in and begun pacing back and forth.

"You look well, Zelda," she said politely.

"Ginny, you're upset. Just tell me what's wrong."

The young witch thought distractedly how marriage to Professor Snape agreed with Zelda. The Muggle woman who'd seemed so foreign when they'd met several years earlier had adapted to living in Scotland, surrounded by magical folk. Ginny wondered if Zelda ever wore her blue jeans any more, because her look was definitely magical now.

"That's a wicked outfit," she said sincerely. "Where'd you get it?"

"Diagon Alley," said Zelda, amused that Ginny was reluctant to get to the point. "Tonks was with me and it looked like someone emptied the ancestral closet. She checked for Dark spells, but they're just lovely clothes."

She wore a linen overdress of rich blue, with a silky chemise that showed far more cleavage than a medieval woman would have dared. It emphasized the blue of her mischievous eyes. Her hair was longer now and it fell down to her shoulders in shining golden waves. She looked romantic and dead sexy for her age, thought Ginny.

Zelda flushed slightly and said, "Severus is coming home early. He thought he'd teach Potions for only one year, and three years on it's taking a toll on him. He needs cheering up."

"You shouldn't use Legilimency in ordinary circumstances," scolded Ginny half-heartedly, since they'd had this talk before.

"I try to behave, you know. But thanks for the compliment. I don't want to look an aging bimbo, but sexy's what I hoped for. Severus likes it."

The young witch had heard stories from several people and smirked, wondering how these two could keep it up. But pondering that relationship reminded her of her own woes and her face fell.

"Do you have time to talk?"

"I'm waiting. What's wrong?"

Ginny hesitated, but then blurted out, "Have you heard from Harry?"

"He writes every week," replied Zelda. "He's really busy, but he'll be finished next week and he's looking forward to meeting everyone at the cabin in July. Why?"

She studied the young woman closely. Ginny had acquired the poise and mature manner of a grown woman, and her strong-willed, stubborn nature was now channeled into her training as a Healer. There was worry in the brown eyes and a flash of sorrow.

"It's Draco," said Ginny slowly. "He's my best friend at St. Mungo's, you know, and we… I like him so much, Zelda. We meet for lunch and then laugh so hard we can hardly eat. But yesterday he suggested that…"

"You could be more than friends?" asked Zelda softly. "Gin, I've been surprised and pleased that none of you rushed into marriage right after school. You all needed to grow up. But is there another reason?"

"I can't speak for Hermione and Ron, but I took for granted marriage is good because of my mum and dad. They married so young and they're so good together. But not everyone's happy…"

Zelda smiled gently and said, "Your parents are great together, but you're the youngest. They spent a lot of years working through rough patches before you came along. There are always rough patches, But what about Draco?"

An ironic gleam lit the brown eyes as she murmured, "He's bloody sexy, something I won't admit to him. He has all the makings of an arrogant git, yet he chose a challenging career his family would despise. He's clever and he's quick and…"

"You two shared something special that day in the Forbidden Forest," finished Zelda, tiring of the die-away sentences.

"Yeah…"

"What about Harry?" asked Zelda relentlessly.

"I don't know how he feels about me. I see what a disaster it would've been to push him into getting married right after I finished at Hogwarts, but he's so distant. We don't even write to each other these days."

"So you need to deal with that old relationship," said Zelda flatly. "But how?"

"When he returns from Albania, he'll come to see you and Professor Snape before anyone else," said Ginny. "May I drop in unexpectedly?"

Laughing, Zelda said, "You understand him, don't you? He never mentions you, but he doesn't mention any other relationship either, and if there's anything serious, he would. By all means, drop in. I'll owl you when he's coming here."

"Thanks," said Ginny gratefully. "By the way, where are the kids?"

"They're sleeping after lunch. Alaric said he's too old for a nap, but he agreed to pretend so Emmie would sleep. You picked a perfect time to visit. Normally I can't give any single thing my full attention."

They walked to the door and Zelda hugged her warmly.

"Say hi to your folks for me, and Draco too," she said. "And don't worry. We'll see what happens when Harry gets back."

* * *

A brisk knock on the door that Saturday morning brought Zelda hastily to her feet. She trotted eagerly to open it and gazed upon Harry Potter for the first time in months.

"You're so grown up," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "It's wonderful to see you, Harry."

This was exactly the homecoming he'd wanted, he thought as he hugged her. She and Molly Weasley had both given him a mother's love. He thought of his own mum with gratitude, but the joy in Zelda's eyes when she saw him was special.

"Thanks for watching the house for me," he said, referring to the nearby cottage he'd acquired during his last year at Hogwarts. "Everything looks fine."

"Good," she replied, taking his hand and pulling him into the sitting room. "Severus has the kids down by the stream, so we have five minutes alone before we're invaded. Tell me what you can about your research, Unspeakable Potter."

"I can't tell you anything, as you very well know," he said, chuckling as they sat down on the couch together.

"Brat," she sighed, thinking what a lovely young man he was. At twenty-two, Harry had wasn't tall, like Ron Weasley. He was almost exactly Severus's height, and slender. His green eyes were clear and inquisitive, with mischief sparkling in them. His face was still thin, his black hair still untidy, but he was unmistakably a man.

He saw the admiration in her eyes and blushed, embarrassed.

"Zelda!" he protested.

"You must've had to beat those Albanian witches off with a stick," she said with a naughty smirk.

"I was working," he snapped, remembering a couple of awkward occasions. "Zelda, I just can't deal with women. It's too much for me."

He was more disturbed by her teasing than she'd expected, so she reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'll be serious," she said. "Besides, since it's really all about me, I want to show you my brilliant children. I know you and Severus have lots to say to each other too."

He snorted cynically. "What sort of mood's he in?"

"Well, he's still teaching Potions, the students are essentially the same caliber as your year and final exams are next month. What do you think?"

Their eyes met and they laughed.

"He doesn't need more irritations, then," said Harry.

"He'll be happy to see you," said Zelda solemnly.

A rumbling from the direction of the kitchen heralded the arrival of the family. Rowena burst in first and ran straight to Harry, leaping into his lap and wiping muddy paws all over his clean jeans. Harry laughed and hugged the excited dog before he looked at the other newcomers.

Alaric Snape had just turned three. He stopped at the sight of the man sitting on the couch with his mother, his black eyes narrowing slightly. Harry realized in shock that the little boy was the living image of Professor Snape.

"Welcome back, Potter," murmured the wizard coldly, taking in the new maturity in the boy's eyes with interest. "Was the food my wife left in your own house inadequate, so you came sponging?"

"Thanks for the welcome, Professor," said Harry, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "The food's great, but I thought it was only good manners to come over and thank Zelda."

"Ah," replied Severus, turning his attention to his son. "Alaric, have you forgotten Potter?"

"Down, Rowena! Alaric, come say hi to Harry," said Zelda, laughing at the pair as she held her hand out to the child.

Harry glanced briefly at Professor Snape again, holding little Emelie in his arms. The toddler had her father's black eyes and a halo of silky black curls. She gazed at Harry with interest.

Alaric approached slowly, a solemn frown on his face.

"Hey, kid," said Harry. "I haven't seen you for a while, but I thought we were friends."

He held out a hand for a high five.

Suddenly Alaric recognized those green eyes and he smiled, slapping Harry's hand. He broke into giggles and turned to his mother, burying his face in her lap.

"Silly boys," said Zelda with a mocking glance at her husband. "You're staying for lunch, aren't you Harry?"

With a sidelong glance at Professor Snape, who remained carefully expressionless, Harry stifled a snicker and said, "Thanks, I'd love it."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry felt he'd come home. He played with the kids, getting to know them all over again. Alaric was much quicker and cleverer to play with now that he was three. When it was time for his nap, the boy insisted that Harry tuck him in. When Harry bent over to give him the required kiss, Alaric hugged his neck and looked up at him trustingly.

"May we play after I wake up?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," said Harry, hugging him. "Get some rest now, buddy, and I'll see you soon."

He returned to the sitting room where Zelda sat next to Severus, her head on his shoulder.

"I wish you could wear them out every day," she said. "You're wonderful, Harry."

"They're great. Alaric's so smart and cool. He was fun before I left, but he's amazing now."

Harry noticed that the relationship between the couple was closer than ever. Professor Snape was visibly more relaxed now, sitting with his arm around Zelda. He felt a faint pang of loneliness, wishing he had someone who adored him like that.

"Sit down and tell us what you can about Albania," invited Zelda. "Did you check out Muggle society there?"

"Yeah. It's different than Britain and America," he said. "It's really old-fashioned and it's a poor country. In the countryside, it's closer to the old ways. Muggles tell stories of magical monsters and dark magic. There's a lot to learn there."

A knock on the door made them all look.

"Harry, will you get it?" asked Zelda. "I'm ridiculously comfortable here and I don't want to stand up."

He chuckled and headed for the door. When he opened it, he stared in surprise.

"Harry!" said Ginny Weasley, surprised that he was answering the door, but holding out a hand to him. "Why haven't you told anyone you're back?"

She was all grown up and a beautiful woman, Harry realized. She was wearing Muggle clothes and her shining red hair hung loose down her back. There was an air of calm maturity about her that made him hesitate, but aside from their aborted relationship at school, they'd known each other forever. Ignoring her hand, he put his arms around her impulsively and hugged her.

"Don't treat me like a stranger, Gin," he said. "I'd hate it if everything's different back home again. I just got back this morning."

His voice was deeper and more mature, she thought. Furthermore, he looked wonderful and this hug felt like it should go on and on. He felt right, she thought as she hugged him back, attraction buzzing through her veins.

"You look different," she said. "So important and grown up. You're a man, Harry."

Her voice was slightly husky and a little lower than he remembered. Bloody sexy, he thought, reluctantly letting go of her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, feeling dazed and stupid.

"I'm here to see Zelda, of course," she replied. "So, you're back, how was it?"

"Hard work," he replied. "I'm glad to be home."

They walked slowly into the sitting room, aware of each other but oddly shy.

"Hey, Ginny," said Zelda. "Isn't it wonderful that Harry's come home? The kids are thrilled and of course Severus and I are thrilled too."

Severus snorted, making his wife giggle. He wondered if Potter was thick enough to believe in this 'unexpected' visit. He knew his Zelda too well to think it a coincidence. He eyed them all with sardonic amusement.

"Thrilled," he drawled lazily. "Since you've both appeared at our door in such good time, are either of you willing to baby-sit this evening?"

Zelda burst out laughing and gasped, "How rude! You can't suggest that we abandon them, they just got here!"

Harry was filled with conflicting emotions, but he glanced at Ginny, whose brown eyes were twinkling.

"I'll do it if you will," he offered.

Ginny looked at Zelda, smiled innocently and said, "Go ahead. My parents never had the sheer gall to ask anyone to watch all of us, but I know Mum would've loved it."

"Where will you go?" asked Harry curiously.

"My deserving wife recently mentioned a wish to see Rent, in London," said Severus, rewarded by his wife's glowing smile.

Zelda beamed at them all and said, "Ginny, come help me find something to wear. How soon should I be ready to go?"

"I'll Apparate to town to get tickets and we'll leave in an hour," replied Severus.

* * *

Harry and Ginny saw the Snapes off on their date. Ginny had styled Zelda's hair, putting it up in a graceful style that made her squeal with pleasure as it was magicked into place.

"I actually look good! Thanks, Ginny," Zelda exclaimed, reaching for her sapphire earrings.

"You look gorgeous," corrected Ginny, grinning.

Once she was ready, they all waited in the sitting room for Severus. When he appeared, the young people gaped and Zelda sighed happily.

"I'll never be able to thank Kingsley and Michael enough for introducing you to Armani," she declared. "Keep your wand handy to hex all the women who come on to you."

"Ridiculous," he hissed, glaring at her.

But Ginny realized Zelda was right. Professor Snape was shockingly impressive in that gorgeously tailored suit. It seemed they desired obscurity in the wizarding world, but now, escaping for a few hours, they were transformed.

"You both look great," she assured them boldly. "Have a fantastic time. We'll take good care of Alaric and Emelie."

Professor Snape offered his arm to Zelda, who was almost his equal in height now, due to her pretty heels. Zelda murmured something to her husband, turned to wave once more and then they Disapparated with a pop.

Ginny looked up at Harry, realizing that he'd grown a little taller since school, while she was essentially the same height as in sixth year.

"They surprise me," she said. "I never expected grownups, people my parents' age, would be so… I guess romantic. Not that I ever considered Professor Snape romantic. Imagine if his students could see him like that."

Harry grinned and said reminiscently, "I don't think he knew he had it in him, but Zelda had no idea what he was like here, when she found him. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured him and left him half-dead so he had no protective barrier with her. By the time he woke up, she was there, just… Zelda, and she made him happy. They're amazing together."

"They're lucky," mused Ginny.

"Yeah, but they haven't always been," he replied, looking serious. "I think nothing wonderful can come too easily."

Remembering the short time they'd been together as a couple before fate intervened, it seemed true. But Emelie called out from her little bed and with only a cautious glance at each other they went upstairs.


	2. The Snapes at Home

The Snapes at Home

Severus Snape awoke early the next morning and stretched luxuriantly, feeling he'd managed things well. In accordance with his wife's absurd wish, he'd given bloody Potter a chance to make a move on Ginny Weasley. He'd also manipulated them into babysitting, thus acquiring a rare and delightful evening alone with his wife.

She'd looked lovely, glowing with happiness. The play was acceptable, which meant Zelda was moved to tears by it and declared it marvelous. Afterward they found themselves in an interesting Muggle club. He smirked sardonically, delighted with his own cleverness. He'd sworn her to secrecy and he'd danced with her. Best of all, the young fools had let the children stay up far later than usual, playing with them, which meant…

"Good morning, wife," he whispered, beginning to kiss her neck softly as he ran his hand down her bare belly.

Zelda woke up and as his hand teased its way between her legs, she kissed him, laughing into his eyes. She combed the hair back from his face so she could admire him.

"You're too clever for your own good," she murmured. "I want to talk with you about yesterday, but, um, later…"

She adored the feel of him, the black hairs on his hard, muscular chest, his small, tight nipples and his bony ribs right under his skin. His heart pounded as she pressed firmly on his chest, so she put her cheek against him, sighing at how good he felt to her. He rubbed tentatively against her and his erection attracted her attention. She reached down and grasped it, stroking the length of it firmly.

"Ahhh…" he groaned, thinking that no matter how competently he'd tossed off in his wretched life, her clever touch was infinitely better.

Zelda wriggled with anticipation and pressed herself against his taut body, looking quizzically at him.

"My sweet girl," he murmured, kissing her neck as he pressed her onto her back, kneeling between her parted legs. "So sexy…"

He grasped her tits greedily and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking firmly as he squeezed them. She groaned blissfully and thrust her hips upward, seeking contact with him.

"Patience, pet," he chided, his eyes gleaming.

Zelda laughed weakly and said, "Shut up and fuck, gorgeous wizard."

She thrust upward again, legs spread wide, and the tip of his cock rubbed against her. Impulsively he thrust into her, mocking her.

"You wicked little brat," he hissed.

"I'm not wicked," she pouted as she pulled his head down and bit his lower lip, "I'm _very_ good."

She mouthed the tip of his hooked nose, raking it lightly with her teeth, then put her mouth to the side of his neck and sucked his skin fiercely.

"You dare to mark me?" he asked dangerously, pausing and withdrawing, while the spot she was sucking grew hot and tender.

She stopped and looked into his eyes, her lips twitching as she said, "Yeah, I dare, Professor Snape."

"Lucky for you I'm busy or I'd chastise you for such impudence," he snapped.

He entered her again, moving his hips slowly, and she responded, thrusting firmly in time with his movements.

"Can I be on top?" she whispered mockingly.

"Impudence," he hissed, delighted by her mocking banter. "Know your place, wife."

"Mmmm…" she murmured, twining her arms around his neck and stirring under him. "Is this my place, husband?"

"It is, now shut up and fuck, my little tart," he commanded.

Laughingly she threw her arms around him and said, "Ah, my sexy hero."

They made love slowly, deliciously, until he was on the verge. He looked into her eyes as her arms tightened around his neck.

"Now, oh Goddess," she moaned as her orgasm claimed her, pulling him along into ecstasy.

Severus dozed there for several minutes, still inside her and exquisitely sated. He woke gradually, feeling content and safer than he had since he was a child. He could feel Zelda wake, because her mouth curved into a smile against his shoulder.

"Good morning, my tart," he murmured, slipping out of her arms to lie next to her.

"Now I'm a tart?" she asked, her eyes bright with amusement as she propped her head on her hand.

"My own delicious tart," he replied. "I enjoyed our date last night."

"It was indescribably splendid and you're an amazing dancer," she murmured. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Learning to waltz from Minerva McGonagall at the age of sixteen, with the entire year watching, was a low point even in my school career," he said pensively.

"Oh… Sev, she didn't, did she?" asked Zelda, horrified.

He nodded. "We had a Yule Ball that year. She chooses a victim at random every time there's a formal dance."

"Oh, right! Ron told me he was her victim in his year," she said, recalling the young man's disgust.

"I enjoyed that day immensely," he assured her. "Those insufferable creatures caused me no end of annoyance, and having been in that wretched position, I knew precisely how Weasley suffered."

"Sadist," she said softly, kissing his chin. "You're an amazing dancer and I'm a klutz compared to you. Are you satisfied now?"

"Temporarily," he murmured, gathering her into his arms. "Now you must tell me what the devil you're up to with Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"You've already figured it out," she told him.

"I'd enjoy hearing you justify your meddling, however."

Rowena barked sharply from the hallway, signaling that the children were awake, so they scrambled for their bathrobes and headed for the door.

"I missed them," he said.

"I did too, but missing them's okay, since we're home now," she said. "I had a wonderful time last night, and this morning I feel like a million bucks."

Alaric appeared in the hallway in pajamas with his hair disheveled, and said accusingly, "You went away last night."

Zelda knelt and said, "We did, sweet boy. Sometimes mums and dads have to go away, but we come back. May I please have a hug now?"

"Okay," he said, jumping into her arms and wrapping his small arms around her neck. "I love you, Mummy."

Severus had paused to watch them on the way to Emelie's room and his heart swelled with gratitude for their presence in his life. Emelie was standing in her magical cot, leaning on the railing and beaming down at Rowena. The dog was looking up at the child, her tail wagging briskly. His daughter was a black-haired miniature of her mother, and he adored her.

"Daddy!" shrieked the tiny girl ecstatically, trying unsuccessfully to climb over the railing.

"Good morning, my angel," he said softly, holding out his arms to her. "Come here, Emmie."

The feel of that small, warm body in his arms warmed his soul. Emmie pressed her lips to his and kissed him enthusiastically, rubbing her tiny nose against his.

"Love you, Daddy," she said, her dark eyes shining with innocent joy.

"Let's go see Mummy and Alaric," he said, setting her down and taking her hand.

Rowena trotted up and licked the child's face, making her giggle.

"Weena!" she shouted, pounding the dog's neck with her small hand. "Good Weena."

Severus knew he'd gladly die before he'd allow anything to happen to any of them. He understood now what Lily Potter had felt for her son and he mused briefly about the old magic. It was relevant to his life now, in a way that it had never been before. However, his brilliant and charming children were clamoring for his attention, so they all retired to the big bed for a leisurely family cuddle and morning conversation. He was a most fortunate wizard.


	3. Sunday

Sunday

Harry arrived for breakfast, having been invited the night before by a radiant Zelda. Ginny had been invited too, but said she'd come a bit later if that was all right. He felt guilty at not telling his friends he was back, but this time he could spend alone with the Snapes was special. Professor Snape would go back to work on Monday morning, but Harry liked seeing him with Zelda and the kids. He hoped Ginny would come back. Watching Professor Snape with the kids, he was amazed at his patience.

"Did they give you any trouble last night?" asked Zelda.

"No!" he said, startled. "We played with toys and had a snack. It was great."

"Can we make another castle with blocks again after breakfast?" asked Alaric, fixing his eyes intently on Harry.

"Sure, but you should get dressed first," said Harry. "I think we'll go outside to play too."

Alaric beamed at him and stuffed in some toast.

"I'm finished," he announced to his parents, crumbs showering from his mouth.

"Drink your orange juice," said Severus firmly.

Alaric grinned at his father and picked up his glass. He gulped the last of his juice and looked hopeful.

"Now you may go," said Severus, his mouth twitching slightly.

Alaric hopped down from his chair and ran for the stairs.

"Do you need any help getting dressed?" called Zelda.

"I can get dressed, Mummy," he shouted over his shoulder as he thumped upstairs.

Emelie was eating more slowly, eating bits of food with her fingers and watching them thoughtfully. Severus rose and began to clean up the kitchen while Zelda and Harry sat sipping coffee, keeping the little girl company.

"They need a swing to play on," said Harry abruptly.

"I thought about that the other day," said Zelda. "I love swings."

"Me too," he said, remembering the park and the vandalized swings he'd spent lonely hours on when he was a kid. "Can I give them a swing set?"

"Sure, if you want to," she said. "Harry, I love having you spend time with us, but have you told your friends that you're back?"

"I need a little time to get my bearings," he said evasively. "It was good to see Ginny though."

"I don't feel old most of the time, except when I watch all of you. Ginny's grown into a beautiful, impressive young woman."

Zelda caught a glimpse of some emotion in his eyes, gone too quickly to identify.

"I'm going to get what I need and I'll be right back to build the swing set. It's a beautiful day to be outside," he told her, rising.

Zelda frowned slightly, but her daughter needed attention. By the time she'd brought her upstairs, cleaned her and dressed her, Ginny had arrived. In the ensuing playtime, so there was no chance to speak with Severus.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus glanced out the window and saw that Potter had returned. Without commenting to the others, he went outside.

"Where would you like this?" asked Harry.

"Is it unsightly?" asked Severus doubtfully.

"This one's not big, just two swings. Maybe over there, so you can see it from the sitting room window."

"Very well. May I assist you?" asked the older wizard stiffly.

Harry grinned and said, "I've never done this before, but I think I can manage."

Together they looked over the instructions, which were so simple as to be drawings, with no words.

"It looks basic enough," said Severus.

Harry pointed his wand at the pile of parts. The ones that seemed to be the base were floated gently into position, out of sight from the road and not too close to the house. The pieces were laid smoothly on a level bit of ground. He directed large bolts into holes to connect everything and tightened them.

"Are you going to teach the kids magic before they start Hogwarts?" he asked suddenly.

"We don't know if they're magical," replied Severus, startled. "Why?"

"I didn't grow up with magic, so maybe I'm wrong, but the kids who grew up with it, who learned young… I think they don't learn to deal with problems well," he finished in a rush.

Severus and Zelda had discussed this extensively, since they both realized it was likely that their children were magical. They'd come to a similar conclusion.

"What makes you think that?"

"Meeting more magical folk. Too often if a quick spell or potion can't solve their problems, they're pathetic. They can't cope with being frustrated," said Harry. "Alaric and Emmie are pretty smart. I'd hate to see them grow into lazy brats."

As he spoke, he was Levitating the parts together and connecting them. It was sturdy and simple, large enough that it would be fun even when the children were big.

Against his will Severus found himself rather impressed. It seemed that Dumbledore had chosen well in sending Potter to live with the Muggles. Being raised in a wizard's family would have produced precisely the spoiled, arrogant brat that Potter had described.

"Well? Is it okay?" asked Harry, recalling Professor Snape's attention to the swing.

It was made of metal poles, with two comfortable looking swings suspended from metal chains. It was much like the playground swings Severus remembered from his Muggle childhood.

"Fine, I think. But Zelda should be the final judge."

He went to the open window and called, "Zelda, will you come here? You should inspect this."

She took one look out the window, grinned and ran for the door, calling, "Ginny, stay with the kids a minute."

Zelda burst out the door and picked up her skirts, running to Severus.

"It looks perfect," she exclaimed. "It's nice and big too. Is it solid?"

"Of course it is," said Harry.

She sat down on a swing and gave an experimental push.

"It feels good," she exclaimed, swinging higher and smiling.

"You look ridiculous," said Severus, suppressing a smile.

Pumping with her legs she swung higher and then jumped, landing in front of them.

"It's awesome," she said. "Thanks Harry. Please go get Ginny and the kids so they can see it."

Her mention of Ginny made his heart pump a little faster for reasons he didn't dare to explore. The evening before had taught him that she was the same girl he'd always known, but wiser and rather mysterious. They'd been so busy that there was little time to talk together, but he'd had a hard time taking his eyes off her. She was gorgeous, he thought.

"Ginny," he called as he entered the house.

"Up here," she said walking slowly down stairs holding Emmie's hand. "We were putting Emmie's shoes on. Can we go out now?"

"Yeah," he said, gazing distractedly at her.

Ginny recognized that expression from their school days. He was still attracted to her, she realized with a slight thrill.

"Alaric," she called, "Harry has a surprise. Come outside with us."

The boy came out of his bedroom and looked down at them.

"What's the surprise?" he asked, tilting his head curiously.

"I'll show you if you'll come downstairs," called Harry.

Alaric thudded down the stairs and with a mischievous smirk he launched himself from the fifth step, flying through the air at Harry.

"Oi! Hey!" said Harry, catching the child neatly and hugging him. "I wasn't ready, what if I hadn't caught you?"

"I knew you would," said Alaric, laying his head confidently on Harry's shoulder and hugging him back.

That declaration of confidence touched Harry deeply. He'd never had such trust during his own childhood, no one he could count on since his parents…

Ginny didn't need Legilimency to see those thoughts pass through his mind, and she felt as though she'd intruded on something deeply personal. The sight of those two black heads so close together, threatened to melt her heart.

"Let's go see what's outside," she said briskly.

&&&&&&&&&

Sunday evening had effectively clarified Ginny's feelings about Harry, but his feeling for her remained a confusing bloody mess. He was adorable, she thought, confident about some things, but ridiculously shy with her. After dinner Harry had hesitantly asked their host about a grimoire that had been recommended to him in Albania.

"It's not at Hogwarts," said Professor Snape bluntly. "For obvious reasons. There were only nine of them created. I own one, but I'd prefer that the Ministry not confiscate it. You may borrow it if it'll help with your research, but don't tell them I own it."

"Thank you," said Harry, thrilled by this evidence of trust. "I'll keep it at my house while I use it and return it soon. Um, does Sol know you have it? Can I talk with him about it?"

"He's the only Unspeakable I trust. I've lent him materials occasionally," replied Severus. "Some works are extremely dangerous and perhaps should not be in an individual collection. However, I don't believe in destroying books and I trust the Ministry far less than I trust myself."

"Where do you keep them?" asked Harry, looking around the house.

"In a safe location," said Severus. "I'll fetch it after I've tucked these creatures into bed."

The fact that Professor Snape would actually trust Harry with something so rare meant Harry was respected among magical researchers, Ginny reflected. He was sexy too, and she wished she could hop into his lap and snog him senseless. The innocence of earlier years had gone, but his essential decency and goodness still shone in his eyes. He was the same Harry he'd always been. She couldn't understand his behavior toward her, though, and the morrow would bring a return to St. Mungo's and Draco.

"I should leave," she said. "Monday's always busy at work. I go in at half past six."

"Come back again soon," said Zelda, gazing at Harry irritably as he listened intently to Severus, rather than noticing that Ginny was leaving. "I've enjoyed having you hang out with us."

"Thanks, Zelda," replied the witch, with a discouraged glance toward Harry.

"Hey! Harry and Severus, Ginny has to leave now," called Zelda pleasantly.

Ginny knelt to say goodbye to the kids, who both gave her full-body hugs and generous kisses.

"Love you, Ginny," said Emmie, smiling as she kissed her again.

"Love you too, baby," said Ginny. "I'll see you again sometime soon."

"Tomorrow," Alaric told her seriously.

"Come for dinner this week any time you can, tomorrow if you want," said Zelda softly. "Owl me, okay?"

Her ego soothed by the children's hugs and Zelda's kindness, Ginny nodded and prepared to go. She discovered that Professor Snape and Harry had actually joined them.

"Thank you for bonding with our children," said Professor Snape politely.

For one moment, Ginny wondered if Harry would offer to escort her home, but with one fleeting glimpse at her he simply kissed her cheek and said goodnight. As she left the house and prepared to Apparate away, tears of frustration filled her eyes.


	4. Here’s Draco

Here's Draco

"How about it, Gin? Dinner and a movie this Friday?" asked Draco Malfoy.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "That sounds amazingly funny coming from the Prince of the Royal House of Malfoy, Draco. Look, I love you, you arrogant prat, but not that way. You're one of my best friends and I don't want to spoil that."

"You aren't still holding out for Potter, are you?" he asked, more kindly than she'd thought he would. "He's gone, we haven't seen him in months, and I haven't heard from him either. I dunno what his problem is, but we're not stupid kids any more."

"He's back," she said softly, looking reluctantly into his eyes. "I've seen him and I can't say how he feels, but I still care."

"When?" asked Draco, his grey eyes narrowing speculatively.

"Over the weekend. I saw him at the Snapes' house."

"He _would_ go there first… I wonder if he plans to get in touch with all of us. Mike and Kingsley will torture him if he doesn't. But seriously, is he okay?"

"In some ways I'd say better than he's ever been, but in others, I don't know. We babysat the kids on Saturday night and he was lovely with them, but avoided talking seriously with me about anything."

"He probably told you not to tell us," said Draco shrewdly.

Ginny nodded.

"Well, I hope Mike gets his hands on Potter, but I don't see why you shouldn't have a bit of fun. No pressure, Ginny. I'm not looking for a quick shag, I like you a lot and we'd be great together."

He was a stunning guy, she thought almost against her will. Which was cool, but more important was that he was clever, funny and much kinder than all the Malfoys in history rolled together.

"I don't know, Draco," she said irritably. "Zelda says I should relax and have fun."

"She's a smart lady. What if we do it together?" he asked, a hint of a drawl in his voice.

She frowned and said, "Drop it for now, please."

"D' you have plans for tonight?"

"Zelda invited me for dinner," she said defensively.

"Invite me along. She won't mind, you know," he said confidently.

"But Harry…" her voice died away.

"Being a true Slytherin, I won't mention that you told me he's back, but I want to see what we're getting into. He's my friend, Weasley. I don't want any of us to lose anything through some stupid misunderstanding."

"Will you behave yourself?" she asked.

"We Malfoys pride ourselves on our impeccable manners," he said, mocking Lucius's arrogance perfectly. "Besides, I love to watch old Severus acting all human. When Zelda teases him he tries to keep the stone-face on, but he can't. It's hilariously funny."

Ginny chuckled reminiscently. "They have a secret life, you know."

"Tell me," he said, leaning forward with sparkling eyes.

"Professor Snape asked us to watch the kids on Saturday night. I'm sure he knew Zelda wanted Harry and me left alone, but he took her out on a Muggle date, Draco!" she said, laughing. "He went and got theatre tickets in London, put on this incredible Muggle suit and looked _hot_!"

Draco's comical expression made her giggle harder.

"I don't believe it," he said. "Professor Severus Snape carousing in Muggle London?"

"People would've noticed them too," she said. "Zelda had this incredible vintage dress. I put up her hair, she wore her sapphire jewelry and looked gorgeous, and you know that kind of energy they've got between them? They looked like… Muggle celebrities or something."

"What if we try to catch them at it sometime?" he said.

"You're not in the same league as those two," she said, amused. "Besides, they deserve an occasional break."

"Forget it then, but I'm coming to dinner with you. What time?" he asked.

"Half past six," she said in resignation.

&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter spent the morning in a meeting room in the Department of Mysteries with a dozen wizards. All of them except Sol Davis were at least eighty-five. Harry had learned from knowing Dumbledore that age often accompanied great knowledge, but on this lovely spring day he was fidgeting. There were no windows, but he knew he was wasting a glorious day and he twitched impatiently.

"Thank you for your initial report, Mr. Potter," quavered the head Unspeakable. "Now, often when we return from such an arduous research mission, we require time off. Perhaps you're not aware, but you're entitled to two weeks, so you can get your life organized here at home. Paid, of course."

"Uh… I um, thanks, but I don't need it," he said, surprised.

"Harry, it's been the better part of a year," said Solomon, his mentor. "At least take the rest of the week."

Realizing that he could use the time to get started on Professor Snape's grimoire, he accepted the offer and ten minutes later found himself walking along the London street on a warm day in late May. Taking a deep breath, he thought impulsively that he'd go to St. Mungo's and see if Ginny was coming to the Snapes' for dinner.

He Apparated to the corner near St. Mungo's and headed for the entrance. But he stopped dead when he saw two very familiar people about to enter. Ginny, wearing green Healer robes, was walking side by side with Draco Malfoy, his friend, Draco. She was holding his arm and laughing. When they reached the entrance, he ushered her forward and then turned away.

"See you this evening, Gin," he called, looking obnoxiously smug.

She waved and went inside. Harry realized Draco was heading toward him, so he ducked back around the corner and Apparated home. He felt more wretched than he had any right to feel, he thought. Storming into the house, he flung himself on the couch. Ginny wouldn't be coming to dinner.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda noticed the difference in Harry the minute he walked in that afternoon, but said nothing. He'd been quiet but content during the weekend, but now she saw sadness in his eyes before he averted his gaze. But when Alaric appeared at the top of the stairs after his nap, calling for her, Harry brightened up.

"I'll get him," he said with a weak smile.

They returned a moment later, Alaric riding on Harry's back and giggling wildly.

"Thanks, Harry. Emmie should sleep a little longer, unless her brother woke her up with all the noise."

"Want to go swing?" Alaric asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry said, taking the hand the boy offered to him. "Zelda, if I can help with dinner or something, let me know."

"Run away, boys. I like to see you have fun," she said fondly.

So Harry went out to the swings he'd built and tried to teach Alaric how to pump with his legs. The child took it seriously, watching Harry and screwing up his face with effort, but he lacked the coordination and finally burst into frustrated tears, stamping his feet.

"Hey! Alaric, it's okay. Come here, buddy," said Harry, holding out his hand.

"I watched and I thought I could do it," sobbed the boy, burying his face against Harry's shoulder. "Why can't I do it?"

"I dunno," said Harry honestly. "But maybe you need to be older to learn it. I don't remember how old I was when I learned it, but I was much older. Maybe five or six."

"Really?"

Alaric raised his head and looked up hopefully. "Do you think I can learn it tomorrow?"

Harry hugged him and said, "Maybe tomorrow or maybe some other day. But you'll learn it. Anyway, I'll push you now, if you like."

As he pushed Alaric on the swing, Harry reflected that somehow he'd managed that right. Maybe he loved this kid too much, though. Professor Snape's son, no less, and he'd do anything for him. Since he'd probably never have a wife, this was as close as he'd come to having a kid.

"Stop, Harry!" shrieked Alaric suddenly.

When the swing was still, Alaric said seriously, "It's your turn. I'll push you."

So Harry sat on the swing and Alaric pushed on his back as hard as he could, moving him gently.

"Having fun, Harry?" asked Ginny, coming up behind them.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, his heart pounding.

"Why are you so surprised? We just saw each other yesterday," she said, heartened by his hopeful smile.

"Yeah, but…"

He stood up hastily and said, "Shall we give Ginny a turn?"

"It's your turn, Ginny," Alaric exclaimed, patting the seat of the swing.

So she sat down and let Alaric push, giving Harry the chance to gaze at her. She was wearing jeans and a tank top that drew his attention to her breasts. She wasn't fifteen any more, he thought longingly.

"Potter, I challenge you to a duel, you wanker," said a mocking voice from behind him.

"Draco," said Harry, his heart sinking as he turned to face his friend. "How've I offended your pureblood majesty?"

"An owl or two, is that too much to ask? You might've come home for Christmas, for that matter. Michael and Zelda whinged incessantly about how much they missed you and I swear old Severus almost burst into tears on Christmas Eve."

Reluctantly Harry laughed. The idea of Professor Snape missing him was hilarious.

They shook hands warmly and Harry realized that he couldn't even hate Malfoy for winning Ginny. The guy was his friend.

"_Your_ owls must've been eaten by Albanian Thestrals," he observed snidely.

"Yeah, well whatever. But you didn't tell us you were back, did you?"

"I was whistling for Hedwig when you showed up," said Harry smoothly.

Zelda came outside with Emelie toddling by her side. When the little girl saw Ginny and Harry she began to run toward them.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" she called, and then tripped and fell down hard.

"Emmie!" said Harry, hurrying to pick her up, horrified.

There was a terrible short silence and then Emmie screamed so loud that she sounded like a de-potted mandrake.

"Zelda, she's hurt! What can I do?" he asked frantically.

Zelda examined her daughter with professional aplomb.

"Let me see your face, sweetie," she murmured.

Blood was running down from her mouth and Zelda sighed.

"She bit her lip and skinned her knees, but she's okay. Shall I take her?"

But Emmie clung to Harry, so he carried her into the house and held her while Zelda gave her a drink of cold water and mopped blood. The knees were next, and after they were cleaned and bandaged the little girl sat quietly in Harry's lap.

Ginny and Draco had followed with Alaric, who clung to the witch's hand nervously.

"Is Emmie hurt?" he asked anxiously. "Can I see her?"

"She's here, buddy," said Harry, holding out a hand to him.

Alaric went to Harry and held his hand, looking at his sister. He brushed the bandages on her knees with a tentative finger.

"She's okay," he pronounced. "Now will you hold _me_?"

Harry laughed with relief, scooping the boy onto his other knee. Draco smirked obnoxiously at the sight.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry softly.

"Shut up, Malfoy," echoed Alaric, a feisty gleam in his eyes.

"Alaric!" said Zelda. "That's rude."

"Harry said it," replied the boy firmly, leaning confidently back on Harry's shoulder.

Zelda sighed and prepared a motherly lecture that she never delivered because Harry, Draco and Ginny were all convulsed with laughter. The children were startled at first, but joined in, screaming with laughter. At that precise moment, Severus arrived home.

"Cease this vile noise at once," he snapped, shocking them all into silence.

"Daddy?" asked Alaric anxiously, looking stricken.

His head was throbbing, but that was no excuse for upsetting the children. Severus held out his arms and Alaric ran to him and kissed his thin cheek.

"I'm sorry, Alaric, that was uncalled for. You didn't tell me you'd be having a party," said Severus softly, scooping up his son.

"Emmie fell down and had blood and Harry got her and Mummy fixed her with bandages. Then Harry said shut up, Malfoy, and I said it too and Mummy said not to and everybody laughed," reported the boy earnestly.

His lips twitching reluctantly, Severus said, "Thank you. Now I understand. Is supper ready yet? I'll change clothes now and I hope we can eat soon. I'm hungry."

He kissed Alaric and set him down, then eyed his wife quizzically. Her rueful smirk was a promise of good things to come, so he left the kitchen feeling slightly better. Once upstairs he took two of Zelda's orange Muggle headache pills and threw off his Hogwarts robes. Pointing his wand he hung the robes and then magically undid his clothes. He reached for his black jeans, deciding to wear a long sleeved shirt. All he wanted was a quick meal and a long cuddle with his family, so he hoped the others would leave soon after dinner.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus was almost sorry the pills had worked, since he found himself paying attention during dinner. Because he wasn't feeling well he was allowed to eat in peace, while conversations buzzed around him. Malfoy exerted himself to charm and amuse Zelda, making Ginny laugh a great deal in the process. Both of the children were revoltingly infatuated with Potter. It irritated him that his wife and children found Potter the most endearing pest on the planet. However…

Potter watched Ginny Weasley laugh and talk with Malfoy without the slightest effort to join in. The bloody boy was a depressed, pathetic mess and Severus squirmed inside at the sight. The sorrowful green eyes were Lily's, yet he realized that Potter was on his way to emulating the Snape incompetence with women. The annoying thing was that Zelda assured him that the girl still cared for the idiot boy. He rolled his eyes and wished his headache hadn't eased.

"Would anyone like to help clean up?" asked Zelda, grinning at Draco.

"With my bare hands?" he drawled in mock horror.

"Malfoy, Weasley, help Zelda. Since my children have developed an unhealthy infatuation with Potter, he'll take them outside for a short time before bedtime," hissed Severus, daring any of them to protest.

Zelda looked curiously at him and got the raised eyebrow in return, and a slight shrug.

"What will _you_ do?" she demanded.

"Daddy, come with me!" commanded Alaric, pulling on his hand. "Push me on the swing."

"I'm going outside with Alaric," he told Zelda, smirking insufferably.

Potter was attentive to Emmie, but rather listless as he helped her into the swing and gave it a gentle push.

"Do you plan to say something to Miss Weasley or simply wilt pathetically while she chooses Malfoy?" demanded Severus nastily, glaring at Harry.

"What?" asked Harry, staring in shock at Professor Snape.

"I despise involving myself in other people's petty affairs, so I'll say this once. _Tonight_ you'll ask that girl out on a bloody date. Ask her to marry you, in fact."

"_I can't!_ She doesn't want me and even if she did…"

"Potter, you've managed a small degree of competence in your professional life, now deal with your personal life," Severus advised harshly.

Emotions bubbled up in Harry, rage, confusion and terror. He glared at Professor Snape in silence, then turned and stalked toward the house.

"Where's Harry going?" asked Alaric, looking anxious.

"Inside, but he'll be back," replied his father absently, watching Potter march into the house with some interest.


	5. Decisions, Decisions

Decisions, Decisions

Laughter came from the kitchen, a sound that made Harry want to turn tail and Apparate home. He kept trudging, however, and entered the kitchen. All three occupants turned to look at him.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" he asked in a low voice.

"I'm right here," she said lightly.

Harry snorted, took the dishtowel from her hands and threw it at Malfoy's head, grabbed her hand and pulled her out the front door. He'd be damned if he'd do this where Professor Snape or anyone else could see him. But words failed him.

"Harry?" said Ginny softly. "Are you okay?"

Irritated, he glared at her and snapped, "No, I'm not. Professor Snape just ordered me – _ordered me_ – to ask you out on a date! Bloody old bastard!"

Amusement lit her brown eyes and she said, "You're kidding."

His eyes were full of emotions as he said, "I'm a mess, Ginny. I see what's happening with you and Draco. I should hate him, but I'm so pathetic I can't even manage that. But I wondered… I was hoping…"

As his voice died away he looked down, feeling a perfect fool.

&&&&&&&&&

"What was that about?" asked Draco, actually having a good idea what was about to happen.

"Draco, are you madly in love with Ginny?" asked Zelda, looking curiously at him.

"She's special. I don't know anyone like her," he said softly. "She couldn't care less that I'm a Malfoy, with all the baggage that goes with it. She cares about me."

"Is that enough?" Zelda persisted.

"It's more than I ever expected to have," he said frankly. "We'd be good together."

"I'm shocked," said Zelda, looking at the handsome young wizard before her. "I thought a Malfoy would have the highest standards. Draco, your society's amazingly stupid about marriage. You're young and you, of all people, shouldn't settle for anything less than incredible freaking romance, great sex and a wonderful woman that you love for real."

"You're not available," he said lightly.

"Stop sucking up," she chuckled, snapping him sharply with the wet dishtowel in her hands. "Relax and have fun. You'll find someone great, I promise."

"Why should Potter get to live happily ever after with Ginny?"

"Happy endings? Don't make me laugh. Relationships don't work without hard work and total commitment. Furthermore, maybe it won't work. But there's something there. Give them a chance, please?"

Draco laughed and said, "My mother wants to find me a wife."

"Don't get a wife until you're sure."

"D' you know anyone promising?" he asked, his gray eyes glinting wickedly.

"If I find someone before you do, I'll owl you first thing," she promised lightly.

"I wonder what they're saying to each other," he mused. "I'll go see."

Zelda grabbed his arm and dragged him out the kitchen door.

"You've had no time to enjoy pushing Emmie's swing for her. Right this way, Malfoy."

&&&&&&&&&

"It was easy when we were at school," said Ginny quietly. "What's changed?"

He took off his glasses and polished them on the hem of his shirt. The sight of his eyes without the glasses caused a pang in Ginny. His vulnerability was exposed, and perhaps explained why he'd been so guarded all this time. It would've been easy to just kiss him, but that might be wrong.

"Harry?"

"We're not kids any more, Gin. I don't know who you are now. You don't know me either. I'm an Unspeakable too, and there are things I can't discuss with anyone. Did you know everyone I work with's a geek? They've never been married and I fit in with them so well that it scares me. They live for work."

'That's enough,' she thought, torn between compassion and laughter.

She put a hand on his and said, "Well?"

He looked at her, confused and suddenly exhausted.

"Are you going to do it?" she asked.

"What?" he muttered absently.

"Oh, never mind. Harry, will you go on a date with me tomorrow after work?"

His eyes lit up with sudden joy, making her heart go all soft and gooey.

"Not Madam Puddifoot's," he replied hopefully.

"No. I thought we could Apparate to a quiet place and practice Quidditch," she said. "You've gotten soft in your Ministry dungeon. I'll out-fly you easily."

"I thought you were too grown up for stuff like that," he said, grinning as happiness rushed through him like a drug.

"That's more like it," she said, smiling back at him.

"Gin, it was easy to hug you when I first saw you. I feel like an idiot, but I want to do it again."

"Oh, Harry," she said, "I never knew before… You're quite a mess, aren't you?"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him without reservation, sighing when his arms locked around her. She tipped her head back, laughing, and brushed his lips lightly with hers.

"Ginny," he whispered, pressing his mouth hungrily to hers.

Time blurred in her mind as she opened her lips to his greedy kiss, feeling like fifteen again. Her hands moved to neck and she ran a hand through his black hair, feeling him shiver pleasurably at her touch. His body was thin and muscular against hers, and he was deliciously warm. She pressed tighter against him and felt his erection against her belly. The realization sent a rush of heat through her.

"Mummy! Daddy! Mummy! Daddy!" shouted Alaric. "Harry's hugging and kissing Ginny!"

The boy had run around the corner of the house and screeched to a halt, staring in surprise. Emmie followed, but instead of stopping she trotted straight to Harry and clutched his leg.

"Harry," she said, beaming up at him.

The pair parted reluctantly and Ginny began trying to smooth her hair down. When Harry looked regretfully at her, she smiled shakily. It had briefly seemed she was in charge, but he was tough and she realized that they might be well matched. It wouldn't be easy, not like it would be with Draco, but Draco didn't stir her soul the way that Harry always had. With a knowing smile she decided what she'd do.

"Strive to set a good impression for my impressionable children," said Professor Snape sternly, his face expressionless.

Harry picked up the child clinging to his leg and gazed into her innocent eyes.

"Is it time for bed?" he asked wryly, wishing it might be true for him.

Emmie nodded and hugged him.

"Tuck me in, Harry," said Alaric, plucking at Harry's arm.

He looked past the kids, into bright brown eyes and hope stomped the last of his despair into oblivion.

&&&&&&&&&

Twenty minutes later the children were in bed and Harry went downstairs, wishing Ginny would still be there. He entered the sitting room and his eyes flew straight to her.

Zelda watched them with a hopeful gleam in her eye. She was sitting with Professor Snape, his arm around her.

Draco was nowhere to be found, Harry saw with pleasure.

"Are they settled down?" asked Zelda.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm glad Emmie's okay. She has a fat lip, though."

"She'll be okay tomorrow," said Zelda.

"Why don't you heal them magically?" asked Ginny curiously. "We can't do everything, but skinned knees are easy."

"Life's not easy and magic can't do everything," said Zelda. "Even if they're magical, they should understand that sometimes we get hurt and things heal without magic, just not as fast."

"I assume that you're working in the morning," said Severus. "I must work, so you should leave now."

Zelda chuckled and said, "How rude, Severus. But I'm pretty tired. It's my day for tutoring tomorrow at Hogwarts. Come back again any time, though."

"Thanks," said Harry. "We'll let ourselves out."

The door closed behind them and once outside he pulled Ginny close and kissed her.

"Will you escort me home?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"To the Burrow?" he asked.

"I have a bedsit near the hospital," she told him. "Hold on."

She Apparated both of them into her flat and drew his head down, kissing him fiercely. His response was immediate and unrestrained, picking up where they'd left off earlier.

"Is this smart?" he asked, torn between honor and wanting her so much he couldn't bear it if she actually stopped.

In response she pulled him to her unmade bed and tossed back the comforter. Dragging his T-shirt over his head she asked, "Did you get that tattoo on your chest yet?"

He laughed at that, mesmerized as she removed her top and unhooked her bra. She'd been rather slight at fifteen, but now her breasts were firm and lush. He tossed his glasses on a bedside table, pulled her against him and kissed her again.

"Ahhh… Harry," she moaned, reaching for his pants and unfastening them.

Lost in sensation, they were naked almost before he was aware and he sat down on the bed, pulling her down into his arms.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his hands roaming over that delicate, pale skin.

"So are you," she told him, pressing soft kisses over his chest. "I'm glad now, that we didn't do it at school. This is better."

"Better," he said, pushing her gently onto her back and reaching between her legs, exploring and caressing. "Am I dreaming?"

She drew him on top of her, realizing this was the moment, the real thing, and quivered as she clung to him.

"Ginny," he groaned, unable to hold back longer and pressing inside her.

This first joining was tentative and tender. Each of them wondered if it was a dream as physical sensations overwhelmed them. Her climax surprised Harry, the suddenness of it and the response it drew from him. He closed his eyes, consumed by it, and then lay still, breathing heavily. Eventually he rolled off of her and looked shyly into her eyes.

"I love you, Gin," he whispered, raking his fingers through her shining hair.

Her smile was luminous as she said, "I love you, Harry. Ah, Zelda knew, she said it wouldn't be right with Malfoy."

Worry shone in his green eyes and he said, "No! But I was afraid you were… Malfoy wanted you, didn't he?"

"Draco's an amazing friend, but I couldn't think of him, only you."

Ginny groped for the comforter and pulled it up over them.

"It's been hard for you, hasn't it? Have you talked to Michael?" she asked.

"I quit seeing him a few months before I left for Albania, except as friends," he said. "It seemed stupid, like I'd be seeing him forever unless I grew up and dealt with my own problems."

Ginny raked her fingers through his messy hair and studied him shrewdly.

"Why didn't you say something? Were you just going to let me go out with Draco?"

"It's easy to lose everything in your life. It's happened to me once, and seeing Alaric and Emmie, if we… I couldn't stand to be so happy and know I could lose everything I love again…"

"Did you change your mind?" she asked, pinching his bum with a mocking smirk.

"I'm still afraid," he told her, looking rather ashamed. "But… I've been so lonely. I convinced myself we didn't know each other any more, but when I saw you again, I knew I was fooling myself."

Ginny put her arms around him and asked, "Did Professor Snape really tell you to ask me out?"

He laughed then, rolling over on her other side and beginning to explore her body again.

"He said I should ask you out on a date, or to ask you to marry me," he said, eyeing her nervously. "Gin, should we get married?"

She laughed and let her hand wander down his body, causing him to inhale sharply.

"Maybe, but not yet," she said. "We have some catching up to do, don't we? But I hope, I think we belong together. And we should probably have sex constantly, don't you think?"

"Yeah, constantly," he murmured distractedly, cupping his hand around one lush breast. "I have the rest of the week off, so I'm at your disposal."

He kissed her breast, squeezing it and drawing a whimper of pleasure from her. After a glance at her, he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked tentatively.

"Don't stop," she whispered, writhing under him as he moved to the other side, sucking harder. "Ah… Harry, I love you."

"They're so gorgeous," he told her, nuzzling against her. "God, you're so incredible. I should never have gone away, I should've stayed here with you."

She smiled and said, "Stay with me tonight, okay?"

"Do we still have a date tomorrow after you get off work?"

"I think so. It's probably good if we go out to play before I drag you back to bed," she mused.

The future suddenly looked amazingly hopeful to Harry as he strove to learn every inch of his amazing girlfriend's lovely body.


	6. Good Things for Harry

Good Things for Harry

After lunch on Tuesday, Zelda was preparing to put the children down for a nap when Harry arrived. Alaric and Emmie immediately mobbed him with hugs, giggles and kisses.

"It's nap time for them," said Zelda.

"Ten minutes?" asked Harry, his heart swelling with love for these two awesome kids.

"Sure," she replied, gazing at him with interest. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee's great, thanks," he said.

When she returned he was almost finished reading a story, with both children sitting in his lap.

"Okay, I'll tuck you in now," he told the pair. "Up to bed."

"Harry stay?" asked Emmie, taking hold of his hand.

"I'll be here when you wake up," he promised, walking them upstairs.

When he went back downstairs, Zelda was waiting with an innocent smile on her face.

"What's new?" she asked, beaming benevolently.

Harry grinned and blushed, confirming her hope.

"You're happy," she said, handing him a cup of coffee. "I'm so glad."

"Yeah, Ginny and I are finally together," he said proudly. "I don't know why I was such an idiot. She's wonderful."

"Have you told your friends?" she asked. "Or Ginny's family?" They'll be so happy, especially Molly."

"We want some time to ourselves, to get to know each other again before we tell everyone," he said, gulping his coffee.

"That's smart. We'll miss you, but I want you to be happy. We're here whenever you need something."

"I didn't mean you," he said. "Although I owe it all to Professor Snape, so to pay him back maybe we should leave you alone."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Explain."

"Sunday evening he ordered me to ask Ginny out, or ask her to marry me," said Harry, now able to see the absurdity of it.

There was a pause before she collapsed in gales of laughter. He waited patiently until she finished giggling.

"Oh wow, I'd have given anything to see Professor Severus Snape giving advice to the lovelorn," she gasped, whooping with laughter again at the thought of it. "I can't believe it!"

"He was right," muttered Harry grudgingly.

"Knowing Severus, he wouldn't have said anything to you unless he was sure. I'm not going to ask for details, but …"

"We're seeing each other this evening," he said, a smile breaking out at the thought.

"You told me you could have taken two weeks off. Why don't you do it?" she asked. "This time when you're in love and everything's new only happens once. Make the most of it."

"Ginny's working, though," he said.

"Maybe she can manage a couple of days off," she suggested. "You know, even with all the horrors Severus was facing, the summer we found each other was so wonderful."

He recalled finding Professor Snape at her house in America. When Professor Snape fell in love with Zelda, he'd decided to try to live after giving up all hope. Like he'd found hope with Ginny.

"Maybe you're right," he said. "Ginny should decide if she could miss work, though."

"Respecting her judgment about her work is a good sign," she told him. "Have fun and be happy, Harry."

"When she's working, if you need to go to Hogwarts I'll babysit for you," he offered.

"Thank you, but are you sure?"

"Zel, I love Alaric and Emmie," he said. "I never had sibs and taking care of those two is fun."

"I'm glad you're in their lives. You're so good to them," she said. "You'll be a great dad someday."

"_If_ it happens," he said apprehensively. "Maybe someday."

"Don't think too far ahead. When you're ready for the next step, you'll know it. In the meantime, come anytime, play with the kids and hang out. I love to have you here."

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda opened the door one August afternoon, two years later. Her eyes widened as she saw Harry and Ginny standing before her and she bounded forward to hug them both.

"I don't believe it! You were gone so long, Harry, and we thought you were coming back next week," she said, hugging each of them. "Come in, you dunderheads!"

She led them into the kitchen, saying, "I was just going to make tea. Can you stay? Sit down."

"We have something to tell with you," said Ginny. "Where are Professor Snape and the kids?"

"Exploring the stream, looking for creatures. Since we need to home school them, we decided to start early and make it fun when we can. Those poor children, they have a hard life with two teachers for parents," said their mother.

"That's good though," Harry told her. "I hated school, but of course I had to go to school with Dudley, so my school life was a nightmare. But you're a great teacher, Zel."

"Thanks, but negotiating their curriculum took weeks. Severus and I sat down and each made a list of what we think they should know before they start Hogwarts. Then I worked out a rough timeline, with ways to accomplish each milestone. It was exhausting."

"They're going to Hogwarts then," said Ginny. "So they're magical?"

Zelda smiled and said, "Emelie… We knew because she was planned… Severus and I knew when she was conceived. We didn't know about Alaric, but last spring he picked up Severus's wand and waved it. Pumpkin juice poured out of it, all over Marshmallow and Rowena. Our poor kitty didn't go near him for days afterward."

"How did he react?" asked Harry.

"He knew he did it. He loves pumpkin juice but we don't let him drink it instead of eating meals. But he looked pretty scared. I told him he had to clean it up the usual way."

Harry laughed and said, "You're as bad as Professor Snape! He loved making people do disgusting jobs without magic for detention."

"Shall I call them in?" asked Zelda.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other a moment. They giggled at the same time and then looked at Zelda.

"We're married," confessed Ginny, laughing at Zelda's start of surprise.

"But… I thought, the big wedding and your family! All of us! Emmie should've been the flower girl! Severus was going to hate having to go and be congenial!" Zelda laughed and added, "When and where?"

"Last month, in Albania, of course. I've been visiting Harry more often than I told anyone. We talked about doing a huge wedding, but hated the idea. We just want to be together. Anyway, when we told my parents they insisted we have a huge reception in two weeks, but the deed is done, so Mum can't say anything more about my sex life."

"I'll take Molly aside and remind her how it feels to be young, if you'd like," Zelda told her. "She's just worries about you, you know. You're her helpless little girl."

Harry snorted, since his lovely bride was one of the toughest witches he'd ever known.

"I know, but now we're married and she's thrilled," said Ginny. "And you can still make Professor Snape come to the reception and be congenial. We'd love that."

"I'll say," murmured Harry wickedly. "Can you stand having us for your neighbors?"

"Really? Are you home to stay, at least for a while? I'll love knowing you're there," Zelda said. "Can I do anything to help you get settled?"

"If you can stand having us so close, I'll love living over the hill from you," said Ginny.

"Ask Severus to come in," Zelda said to Harry.

He sent his Patronus outside and they waited. Suddenly the back door banged open and a young, black haired boy ran in.

"Harry, you're back!" he said, halting and studying his face rather shyly.

"Alaric, aren't you going to give me a hug?" asked Harry, amused as always at how much the child looked like Professor Snape.

Alaric stepped forward and Harry scooped him into his lap, hugging him warmly.

"Are you going to stay at home now? I liked it when I got letters from Hedwig, but I'd rather see you," he explained, his black eyes shining.

Harry grinned and said, "I'm home for a long time, and I have something to tell you. Ginny and I got married, so we'll both be living at my house now."

"Really?" asked Alaric, turning to study Ginny cautiously. "Are you still going to come and visit _us_?"

Ginny laughed and said, "We'll visit lots. And since you're getting bigger all the time, you can come visit us sometimes, if you'd like. You can bring Rowena with you, if you like."

"I'd like that," he replied solemnly. "I should go tell Daddy and Emmie. They found a frog and Emmie wanted to keep it for a pet. Daddy was making her put it back."

"Tell Emmie it's tea time," called Zelda as she watched her son run away.

"He's getting so big," said Ginny. "He's a serious kid, isn't he?"

"He loves to be silly, but he really takes life seriously. He's very sensitive too, a lot like Elijah. I hope he'll survive at Hogwarts," said Zelda, frowning slightly. "We don't have any kids his age around for him to play with."

"Bill and Fleur's son is about his age. Maybe I'll invite Alaric to meet Jack, or Jacques, as Fleur calls him. Fleur's pregnant again and she gets tired sometimes. She'd love a break."

"That's a great idea. Thanks, Ginny," replied Zelda.

"Come on, Emmie," Alaric said from outside. "Harry's back and Ginny's married and we're having tea."

Alaric burst into the room dragging his sister by the hand. Emelie Snape had her father's coloring, but her black hair was thick and wavy and she resembled her mother closely. Her eyes were wide and bright with interest.

"Hello, Emmie," said Harry. "Do you remember me?"

"You're Harry," she said. "We get letters from your owl. You made our swings for us."

"May I have a hug?" he asked, sitting still and waiting to see what she'd do."

"Okay," she said, hopping into his lap and putting her arms around his neck.

Harry pressed his lips to those silky curls and looked hopefully over the child's head at Ginny. He wondered if she'd like a baby. Kids were great, he thought. He received a noncommittal smile in return.

"Daddy made me put my frog back in the stream," muttered Emmie, scowling. "But eels might eat him, and he's a very pretty frog. I want to keep him in a nice pail in my room."

Harry chuckled and said, "Frogs want to be in the stream. He wouldn't be happy if you took him away."

"How refreshing to hear sense coming from you, Potter," said Severus Snape lazily as he strode into the room.

"My son tells me that you've married Potter," he said to Ginny. "I assume you know what you're doing and you have my best wishes."

"Thank you," she said composedly. "As your new neighbor, I hope we'll see a great deal of each other."

Professor Snape winced slightly and then nodded as he sat down next to his wife.

Emmie studied Ginny thoughtfully and said, "Want to see my frog? After we have our tea we can go out and I'll show him to you."

"I'd like to see him," replied Ginny gravely.


	7. The Uber Happy Ending

The Uber Happy Ending

In October of the following year, the entire Snape family walked over to the Potter home and Zelda knocked. It was opened at once by Molly Weasley, here eyes glowing with happiness.

"It's a little girl!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Zelda.

"That's fantastic," Zelda replied, returning her friend's embrace enthusiastically. "How's Ginny?"

"Exhausted but well. The baby's a bit larger than average, almost four kilos, so it took some time. But come in, all of you. I'm so glad you're here."

The sitting room was empty, a fact that pleased Severus. He'd imagined an entire rampaging mob of Weasleys infesting the small house.

"Where is everyone?" asked Zelda. "I thought…"

Molly laughed. "They've been coming and going constantly during the entire delivery, but Ginny sent them all away a few minutes ago. They'll be back tomorrow."

"May we see the baby now?" asked Emelie, looking hopefully at them."

"Of course, that's why you're here, isn't it?" replied Molly kindly, holding out a hand to the girl.

Severus was glad she'd reminded them, because he'd been wondering what bloody reason they had to be there. He said nothing however and followed the rest of them upstairs.

They entered the bedroom where Ginny was resting in bed, propped up on pillows. Potter sat in a chair nearby, looking dazed and holding a small bundle. The children walked carefully toward him, but Harry's eyes flew to Severus, a shocked look of happiness on his face.

Zelda paused to speak with Dilys Smethwyck and Molly, but then headed for the bed.

"How are you, Sweetie?" she asked Ginny softly as she sat carefully down on the edge of the bed. "You did it!"

"It hurt like hell," Ginny replied mockingly. "She was huge, it was like pushing out a cantaloupe. But once I figured out what to do, I did it."

"Nice work," said Zelda, kissing her cheek and studying her carefully. "You look wonderful. It's a relief not to be pregnant any more, isn't it? If you need anything, you know where I am. Did you and Harry finally agree on a name?"

Ginny grinned and said, "You're the first to know, besides Mum and Dilys. My idiot family pestered me so much I threw them all out and told them they'll find out tomorrow."

"Too much testosterone," agreed Zelda with twinkling eyes.

"Well, her name is Lily Beatrice," said Ginny proudly. "But since she's not the only Lily, we're going to call her Beatrice.

"Aside from the fact that my own daughter's named Lily, so I'm prejudiced, Lily Beatrice Potter is a very beautiful name."

They looked over at Harry, holding his new daughter so Alaric and Emelie could admire her. Severus was looking intently at the infant, his face expressionless.

"Mummy, we should get a baby," called Emelie. "This one's cute. Come look at her tiny hands."

Zelda grinned at Ginny and went to Harry's side.

"May I?" she asked, holding out her hands.

Carefully Harry held out the newborn to her and she took the child.

"Hello, little Lily Beatrice," she pronounced softly, stroking the downy head tenderly.

The baby's eyes were an unfocused gray. She was quite wide-awake, and seemed to be listening to the voices around her.

"She's lovely," said Zelda, sitting down in the chair that Harry offered.

"Were we really that small?" asked Alaric doubtfully.

"A bit smaller when you were born," said Zelda with a smile. "You were just as lovely as this little one."

Harry had gone to the bed and sat by Ginny, holding her hand. This had to be the happiest day of his life, he thought as he studied his wife's face.

"I love you, Gin," he whispered, kissing her hand.

His wife smiled back at him, basking in the contentment and joy that radiated from him. As time went on he was gradually healing from some of the wrenching grief he'd carried through his youth. It warmed her heart to share this child with him.

"We have something to ask you," she said to the Snapes.

"What is it?" asked Alaric, looking apprehensively at her.

Ginny smiled mischievously. Alaric reminded her of Harry, such a worrier.

"I hope it's a good thing, Alaric," she said reassuringly. "We want your mum and dad to be Beatrice's godparents."

Severus was stunned by her request and looked at Zelda, who grinned at him.

"Well?" she asked, "I'll do it if you will."

"All right," he said, turning to look intently at Ginny. "Of course."

"Thank you," said the new mother, knowing how much this meant to Harry.

"Am I a godbrother then?" asked Alaric. "Can we borrow her sometimes, Ginny? We have Emmie's old cot and lots of toys she can play with. I'll take good care of her."

"I'm a godsister," said Emelie, delighted by this interesting new idea.

"Come here, you two," said Harry, holding out his hands to them and seating them on either side, on the edge of the bed so they faced Ginny.

"What do you think?" he asked Ginny.

She looked the two eager faces before her and said, "Will you be Beatrice's godbrother and godsister?"

"Yeah," breathed Alaric, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I'll teach her lots of things," promised Emelie. "Would she like a frog? I'll get her one."

"When she's older, Emmie," chuckled Ginny. "She's a lucky girl, having you two in her life."

While Ginny negotiated her newborn's relationship with the godsiblings, Harry watched in amazement as Zelda handed the baby to Professor Snape and offered him the chair.

"Sev, she's lovely isn't she? Emmie's so big already, but it seems like yesterday that she was a baby."

The familiar feel of an infant in his arms moved Severus. He studied the child, looking for signs of that other Lily in her, although he knew it was far too soon to tell.

Lily Evans was a grandmother. He wished she could know of this child. He hadn't been part of Lily's life after Hogwarts, but memories filled his mind of the girl he'd shared so much with, the clever, kind, vibrant young woman he'd known. Something good had come of it all, he thought as he cradled Lily's granddaughter in his arms. His goddaughter.

&&&&&&&&&

Alaric and Emmie were finally tucked into bed and sleeping after asking numerous questions about Harry and Ginny's new baby. Zelda fed Rowena and Marshmallow while Severus locked up and then they were finally alone.

"I feel old," Zelda said with a slight pout. "Much older than when my own daughter made me a grandmother. Seeing Harry and Ginny with a child… I feel time passing and I don't like it. I want to be with you forever."

"Come here," Severus said softly, putting his arms around her. "We'll always be together, my Zelda."

"Men in their forties are notorious for desiring someone younger. Can you stand being married to an old bag?" she asked quietly.

She was so familiar and beloved that he often didn't see her physical features. He felt her presence on some unique level when they were together. The tiny new lines that had begun appearing on her face were those of laughter, unlike those on his face. The kindness in her was only more visible now.

"Don't insult the woman I love," he said softly. "Will you ever stop being pathetically insecure?"

"Can you give it another decade or two?" she replied. "I like having you reassure me."

"I enjoy reassuring you," he said, his arms tightening around her. "You know my goal is never to spend another night without you."

She hugged him fiercely and buried her face against his neck, thinking one lifetime wasn't enough to spend with this beloved wizard.

"Zelda," he murmured.

When she looked up he brushed his lips against hers, gazing into her eyes mockingly.

"I love you, pet," he said, kissing her again and again.

His fingers moved deftly to unfasten her robes and toss them on the floor. When she began removing his clothes he smiled. She was the delight of his life.

As she pushed his shirt off she noticed a few white hairs mingled with the black on his chest, the only sign that he was older than when she'd found him. Thin and hard and masculine, he was utterly perfect to her. She reached for his pants and slipped them down.

"To bed, wife," he said, his breath catching at her touch. "We're alone at last."

He removed her bra and cupped her breasts in his hands, kissing each one in turn. Then he drew her down to their bed, pulling the comforter up. Their bodies, so familiar and adored, drew them into the intimacy that nourished their souls.

Pausing between kisses, Zelda said with a smirk, "Sev, you're Harry's kid's godfather. Does it seem odd to you?"

Frowning at her he said, "It'll serve you right if you've spoiled the mood. And yes, it's completely ridiculous. But I couldn't refuse, could I?"

She reached down and stroked his cock meditatively.

"It doesn't seem to me that the mood's spoiled, Professor," she told him. "It's no more outrageous than anything else that's happened since we found each other. You'll be a gorgeous godfather. Now, let's fuck each other silly."

He smacked her bum mockingly and hissed, "Finally your priorities are in order." Kissing her nose, he pushed her onto her back and said, "I adore you, my Zelda. Now, where were we?"


End file.
